


Bonds of Ice

by Shleymeister



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Viktor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Omega Yuuri, Slow Burn, courting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shleymeister/pseuds/Shleymeister
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri meet at the banquet and fall in love. They bond together, but Yuuri forgets the very next day and experiences side effects of an incomplete bond.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of a new series. Get ready for the angst.  
> (Warning a slightly graphic anxiety attack)

The bright streams of light peek through the curtains onto Yuuri’s face. Yuuri’s hazy mind awoke with a groan escaping his lips. His head was pounding, and his body felt sore. “Ciao Ciao,” he mumbled, pushing the comforter off of his heated body, “are you here?” He looked around the blurry room, squinting to make out the vague outline of his hotel room. His glasses were folded neatly on the bedside table beside the lamp. He reached over to put the blue frames on his face. The room cleared, and the sun rays barely brightened up the room. He heaved his heavy body up off the bed, running a hand through his dark hair. He shuffled towards the bathroom, enjoying the fluff of the carpet on his bare toes. He flipped on the bathroom switch, wincing at the bright lights shining down on his sensitive eyes. Yuuri looked up into the mirror, taking in his tired, dishevelled appearance. He looked terrible. He had bags under his eyes, and his hair was a mess. Then, he noticed a bright red mark on his neck, directly on his scent gland. It was a bite mark. 

No… 

Yuuri traced the mark with his fingertips, feeling the smooth edges before recoiling in terror. He stared at his reflection in horror. He had gotten drunk the night before after his crushing defeat, and he must have bonded with someone, and he can’t even remember who it was. He scampered over to his bed, jumping over to grab his cellphone. He quickly unlocked it and tapped on Celestino’s contact, dialing his call. He could feel his heart hammering through his rib cage with each ring, his vision blurred once again, but this time from the tears. He was sobbing by the fourth ring, the one that Celestino finally picked up.

“Ciao Ciao, Yuuri, are you feeling better today?” Called his coach’s voice through the receiver. “You disappeared after the banquet, I was a little worried.”

Yuuri could barely breathe, he was shaking, the tears slipping down his cheeks as he scoured his brain for the English words to explain his situation. “Coach Celestino, I, please, I need help.” He gasped out, encircling his arms around himself in an attempt to calm down.

“Yuuri?! Are you okay? What’s wrong?” Yuuri heard the Italian voice call out as he dropped his phone to the ground. He fell to the floor in a fit of breathless panic. 

“I don’t remember, I don’t remember,” He mumbled, switching to his native tongue, “I can’t do this. I’m a worthless omega. I can’t even bond without losing them, too.” He rocked his body, loud wails escaping his body as he mourned for his lost mate. “I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry.” He chanted, not knowing who he was apologizing to, only knowing he had a bonded mate out there without him. 

“Yuuri! I’m on my way to you, you’re in your hotel room?” His coach asked, he could hear the breathless pants coming from the receiver. 

“I-I’m here.” He stumbled out the English words, his mind going a mile a minute with possible scenarios of what possibly happened. “I’m sorry, I can’t-” he sobbed again, curling his body onto himself, willing the pain away. 

Worthless, just a weak omega. You failed so hard at the Final, you should just give up on skating. No one will want to share a bond mark with you.

Except someone did. Someone had Yuuri’s mark on their neck, and Yuuri had theirs. The bond wasn’t complete. Yuuri could feel it and that hurt worse. They didn’t even want his body, they just took his mark and left. They probably just wanted an omega bond mark to brag about. They didn’t care about him. Why would they? He’s just a selfish omega, too insecure, too needy. He wasn’t wanted. That thought just made him sob harder. 

Celestino found him on the checkered tile of the bathroom floor. His scent filling the room with the smell of a distressed omega. He immediately went to Yuuri’s side, rubbing a soothing hand on his back. He was used to Yuuri’s meltdowns, thinking it was all about his tragic loss at the final. Until he saw the mark on him, Yuuri had bonded with an alpha. The coach was confused at first, this kind of thing was celebrated, two people bonding to become one. To confirm his suspicions, he leaned onto Yuuri’s body to analyse his distressed scent. His student still smelled unbonded. Celestino furrowed his eyebrows, that didn’t make any sense, why would they take the first step of bonding without finishing it. That would leave Yuuri a mess, his instincts thinking his alpha left him-oh. He looked down at his student, whoever Yuuri bonded with left him. He gently grasped the trembling omega by the shoulder, his beta scent causing a mewl from his throat. 

Yuuri pushed Celestino away to rush over to the toilet, heaving his stomach contents into the bowl. His body shaking as he slumped against the porcelain. His brown eyes were bloodshot, looking up at him in misery. “Ciao Ciao,” He mumbled, moving up to his coach’s arms. “I want to go home.” He said into Celestino’s chest, sobbing.

Celestino encircled his arms around his student, cradling the distressed omega. “I know, Yuuri.” He said in a soft voice. “We have our flight this afternoon, we can get back to Detroit. You can see Phichit, okay?” 

Yuuri sniffed and nodded his head. “Okay, Ciao Ciao.” 

Celestino smiled, gathering Yuuri to stand upright. “Go pack and we’ll go straight to the airport, okay?”

Yuuri nodded, “Okay.” He bowed politely towards his coach, withdrawing himself from his coach’s presence to go pack.

“Wait, Yuuri.” He called, walking out with his student. He looked over at his coach curiously. “Do you wish to talk about it?” He asked.

Yuuri turned to him, his eyes downcast, “There is nothing to talk about. I… can’t remember what happened.” He said, the tears reforming in his eyes. “I-I bonded with someone, and I can’t remember who they are.” He wiped the unshed tears with his hand, and turned around to face his partially packed bags. “I’ll be ready in a minute to leave.”

 

The plane ride was quiet, leaving Yuuri to his own thoughts. Traveling on a hangover did nothing for his mood. Yuuri slept for a third of the combined eighteen hour flights. Eight hours in his traveling, he found himself restless in his own skin. He decided on watching saved videos of Viktor Nikiforov’s routines. There was something different, something was reacting. His omega instincts seemed to preen at Viktor’s body. His skin heated up at the close up of Viktor’s face. He knew he had an infatuation with Viktor, only because he admired him so much. The response his body gave was an effect of his gender, nothing more. He tried to keep watching, but it only prolonged the itch in his skin. 

After a while, Yuuri had boarded the layover flight, waking up at the end of the flight he had before he could get to Detroit. He felt drowsy, and hot, too hot. His abdomen started to cramp. He shifted in his cushioned chair, feeling very trapped and alone. His mind started feel clouded, and his breathing picked up. He leaned down to his bag for his sleeping pills he got for the flight, popping the lid to take the recommended dosage once he boarded his flight to Detroit. Something was wrong with him, but he couldn’t deal with it now. He just had to wait a couple more hours. The omega took a deep breath to calm the growing heat in his gut. 

The plane ride to detroit was calming, Yuuri, weary from almost a whole day of traveling, just wanted to climb into his bed and sleep. He had nationals soon, and if he wants to maintain what’s left of his skating career, he needs to win. Yuuri sighed, feeling the sleeping medication kicking in, who was he kidding, he was just a dime a dozen ice skater, and now one of those omegas an alpha throws aside. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath through his mask before settling comfortably against the window.

He woke up abruptly from the stewardess’ voice coming from the speaker, announcing their arrival to Detroit. Yuuri sighed in relief, grateful to be in a familiar place. The plane was preparing to land, and Yuuri gathered up his carry on backpack. Then, he felt a flash of heat climb up his spine. He shook his head, looking over to Celestino who was reading in his chair. He messed with his hands, wringing them together nervously. It couldn’t be a separation heat already, right? It was too fast, only truly bonded couples hit the separation heat a day after the initial bite. He didn’t think it was a serious bond, but with the familiar sensation of heat creeping up his skin, he began to get worried. 

He walked out of the plane flushed, his clothes feeling heavy and uncomfortable against his skin. He pulled out his phone, switching it off airplane mode to regain his service. He quickly texted Phichit he was on his way, and to prepare for the emergency plan H. He looked up from his phone to walk quickly with his coach to the gate. Celestino took it as Yuuri wish to go home as soon as possible. He hadn’t, luckily, shown his heat symptoms through his scent, but he was close. The scents of others wasn’t helping.

Yuuri had almost made his escape, except he got stopped by a fan. Normally, Yuuri makes time for his fans, their support meaning so much to him, especially after a competition. But, his winter coat felt like a hundred degrees and he just wanted to get to his apartment. Phichit should set it up to be comfortable for him at this time. 

The fan, a man in his twenties, an alpha, stopped him and Celestino. “I’m sorry, I know you’re tired, but it would mean a lot to get your autograph, you’re my favorite figure skater.”

Yuuri was already flushed, but the alpha took it as embarrassment. He smiled down at Yuuri, his expression making the omega uncomfortable. Celestino whispered to Yuuri, “Go ahead, talk to your fan, I’ll use the restroom.” 

Yuuri watched his coach leave him alone on the edge of his heat with an unfamiliar alpha. He pulled his mask down to speak to him, smiling nervously, “Uh, do you have a pen and paper? I can sign it for you.” He said.

The man nodded, pulling an autograph book and a pen out of his bag. “I have always loved figure skating, your routines were absolutely beautiful.” He praised, watching the omega smile in response. “In fact, I think you are beautiful as well.”

Yuuri grew hotter at the praise, smiling down at the paper. “Uh, thank you.”

“It’s no problem,” he purred, leaning closer, “I was surprised to hear you were unbonded, too. Especially when you smell like that.” Yuuri felt the smile drop from his face. He rushed the rest of his signing, closing the book at the last loop of his name and hastily giving it back to the man. The alpha moved closer and wrapped an arm around Yuuri’s lower back, his hand grazing the top of his ass. “Why don’t you and I go out?”

Yuuri squirmed in his hold. “Um,” he might as well use the bonding to his advantage, it was its fault, his heat making this guy… aggressive. “I actually am bonded. Just recently, and my alpha is quite possessive so…” he trailed off, looking away. He felt the alpha’s grip loosen, he almost sighed in relief, but then was quickly yanked by his scarf, revealing his claimed neck. 

“So, you really are bonded, but I guess your alpha hasn’t completed the bond yet. That’s why you are in heat?” He asked, looking down at the bitten skin.

“That’s none of your business!” Yuuri said, pushing the fan off of his scarf, wrapping it back to cover the mark. He looked over to see Celestino walking out the bathroom, “Thank you for your support,” he said bowing politely, “I need to leave now.” He turned his heels towards his coach, happy to finally be back home, knowing he can spend the rest of his heat in peace. 

 

“Yuuri!” Phichit exclaimed, moving in to hug his best friend at the door. “I was so worried about you! That text got me scrambling. You’re on your suppressants, right? What’s going on?” He said, looking into his friend’s averted gaze.

“I’m in a separation heat, I bonded with someone after the final.” He mumbled, moving his head to rest on Phichit’s shoulder. “I don’t even remember it.” He said, “I just want to get through this. Please, can I go…?” He said, inferring to go to his room that was prepared for his heat. His mind started to scramble.

Phichit nodded, pushing Yuuri gently towards the door, “Of course, of course. Go, I set everything up, it’ll be okay.” 

Yuuri moved from his friend’s embrace and walked towards his room to prepare himself for the worst week of his life. 

___________

Viktor landed in Saint Petersburg a day after the banquet, he was bonded and in love. He and Yuuri decided to meet again after competitions, and bond together. Viktor was over the moon about it. Of course, the World Championships weren’t until March, but the bond won’t wear off until May, given that Yuuri bit him, too. He never understood why someone would want to bond with another person, to leave themselves open like that. Until he met Yuuri Katsuki at the banquet. He only knew the omega for a couple of hours, and he never wanted to leave him. 

Yuuri left quite an impressive bite mark on his neck, so Yakov made him cover up with a scarf. He, personally, wanted to show it off, to declare the great Viktor Nikiforov is bonded! He didn’t understand why he wasn’t allowed, but it was for publicity’s sake. He’s sure Yuuri will be fine with telling everyone. He was quite a possessive omega, from the way Yuuri embraced him that night, and Viktor loved it. 

At first, he had an armful of an adorable skater asking him to be his coach for a last chance, then he had a seductive temptress begging to become his omega. He wasn’t going to say no to the one person who surprised him years. He was still enamored by his scent, the thought of his skin on his. No one had ever affected him like this.

The one thing he was worried about was if Yuuri went into a separation heat since they didn’t complete the bond. It was rare, but Viktor could feel the compatibility through their scents and touch. Yuuri had his number, and had several ways to contact him if he did. He knows Viktor would drop everything immediately for him, even if he had to miss nationals, or worlds. Skating had become dull, it was no longer surprising to win the gold, just expected. He needed someone to challenge him, to bring his joy back, and he hoped that he found that in Yuuri Katsuki. 

“Vitya! Stop your daydreaming and get in the cab, you have the day off tomorrow, but nationals are only weeks away!” Yakov’s rang in his ears. 

“I can’t help it, Yakov. Love is in the air!” He exclaimed, smiling widely at his coach. 

Yakov sighed, “Speaking of that, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about your, uh, bonding with that Japanese skater.”

Viktor’s smile dropped, he turned to look down at his coach, “What about him?” He said, a sudden surge of protectiveness came over him. That tone, Yakov’s body language, Viktor knew he wasn’t going to like what he was going to say. 

“You’ve only known him for a day, and I understand that instincts fly during a night after a big win, but what do you really know about him? What if he’s trying to take advantage of you. He wouldn’t be the first.” Yakov said, his tone careful, as if he knows Viktor’s reaction to his opinion. 

“Then, I will get to know him, I will learn all I can. He’s a skater who dances across the ice like a beautiful swan on the lake. He can shine, and I’m going to help him. I want to see it.” Viktor said, his eyes sparkling, “He wouldn’t take advantage of anyone.”

___________

Yuuri moaned into the pillow, rocking his hips against the mattress. The heat haze left his mind foggy, and his body drenched with sweat. He had been at this for a couple of hours, and his muscles strained with the effort. Slick ran down his thighs, sticking to his skin in a slippery mess as he drove his fingers into himself. 

He pulled his head up from the drooled mess on his pillows, cracking his teary eyes open to look at the poster he had up of Viktor Nikiforov. His mind went haywire at seeing the attractive alpha. Something his body had been singing for this entire time, he started to imagine it was his idols fingers instead of his own. Viktor's hand over his cock bringing him closer to coming. Viktor's lips against his ear, as Viktor's Russian accent whispers to him. 

You like that don't you? Beautiful omega, taking my fingers so well? I'm so proud of you…

Yuuri whined at the imagined praise, shuddering at the new wave of arousal sparking down his fingers. His muscles tensed as he began to stroke himself faster, feeling his abdomen tighten at the pleasurable pace he set. 

Oh… Yuuri, are you close? I can feel it, you've been so good for me. Do you want to come? It's alright, you've been more than good enough to come. It will be a pleasure to just watch you come apart like this. 

Those words, fake, but in his heat-filled mind, real, and it was all it took for him to come hard, his breath hitched as his head blanked out momentarily. All his muscles tensed as he drove his hand around his cock and his fingers inside faster to ride out his orgasm. His breathing softened as his body collapsed against the sticky sheets. The exhaustion brought from his sudden heat, it couldn't bring him to care about the mess, only about sleeping. 

___________

Viktor scrolled through his feed in Facebook. He used Instagram primarily, but he was bored on his day off and he already went through his Instagram feed. He looked through all the generic posts disinterested, until a shared link caught his eye. 

[Yuuri Katsuki] Is Bonded and In Heat? 

Viktor quickly clicked the link. Yuuri must be in a separation heat. On one hand, he was happy at the fact that their bond was so strong that Yuuri was in heat. On the other hand, Viktor wasn't there to take care of him. Yuuri was alone without his alpha. He suppressed his instincts and the growing growl inside his chest to read the article. 

Yuuri Katsuki, Japanese omega figure skater and sixth place finalist in the most recent Grand Prix Final, was coming back to Detroit from the saddening loss in Sochi when he was stopped by an alpha fan. An onlooker posted the video of it only once the fan started to get close with Yuuri Katsuki-

Close…? Viktor thought, he narrowed his eyes and scrolled down to the video linked on the article. He glared at the shakily taken video, the quality wasn't the best, but he could still make out Yuuri. He looked so cute in his coat and scarf, and that adorable flush on his cheeks! Viktor smiled at his bonded, it seemed Yuuri was signing an autograph for a fan. That's not unusual for a famous figure skater like Yuuri. He didn't quite understand what the article was saying- oh. Oh no. The alpha just came on to Yuuri, and even groped him. This wasn't ‘close’ this was worse. Viktor didn't appreciate someone other than him touching his bondmate, especially so intimately. He could hear their muffled voices, the alpha was clearly under the impression that Yuuri was unbonded. Yuuri was nervous, and he had that slightly dazed looked that Viktor had seen before on Omegas. It was an expression he didn't want anyone else to see. 

“I actually am bonded. Just recently, and my alpha is quite possessive so…” Yuuri's recorded voice trailed off. 

‘My Alpha.’

Viktor's heart swelled, his possessiveness turned into pride. He was Yuuri's Alpha. He preened and smiled like an idiot at his phone, a blush dusting his cheeks. How could something as simple as this, get him to react this way? Maybe it was love? Love does strange things. He continued to watch the video, feeling much better about the situation. But, then the alpha didn't back down. 

“So, you really are bonded, but I guess your alpha hasn’t completed the bond yet. That’s why you are in heat?” The alpha asked, after removing Yuuri's scarf. 

Viktor did not like this guy. If he ever sees him, he cannot be held accountable to his own actions. He made sure to commit his noticeable features to memory.

When he looked back to the video, Yuuri was yelling at him, pushing the alpha off of him. Viktor smiled, good, Yuuri wasn’t intimidated by this douche of an alpha. The video cut off when Yuuri started to walk away and Viktor stared down the paused video. 

He didn’t know what to do. Yuuri could be in heat right now. But he didn’t know where Yuuri lived in Detroit, or anything else about him. He assumed Yuuri would have called him like Viktor had told him to. Maybe, Yuuri was so far in his heat haze that he couldn’t think of anything but getting himself off. 

Oh. 

That thought sent a wave of sparking heat to his abdomen. Viktor bit his lip, and wondered if he should do something about the growing bulge in his sweat pants. It didn't help that his brain supplied images, referenced from the banquet. This time instead of a clumsy, sloppy makeout in a hotel hallway, it was on Viktor's bed. Yuuri was thrashing in the sheets. His cute voice whimpering and begging for release. 

Viktor palmed himself through his clothes, shivering at that touch as he imagined he was grinding his hips against Yuuri's. The cute omega would be so sensitive, and his scent, it would be stained with arousal and heat. He slipped a hand into his pants, his toes curling at the sensation. He closed his eyes and imagined the hand was Yuuri's. 

Viktor, my Viktor, my alpha. 

His hand sped up, hips moving in tandem. He replayed Yuuri's voice inside of his head. 

Viktor, Viiiiikkktooor. Be my coach. 

He will, he'll coach that omega until he retires. Yuuri has more years in him, he could win. Viktor could watch his routines day after day. Help him stretch his limbs. Since Yuuri is a figure skater, he's bound to be flexible. Especially since he knows ballet. He could put that flexibility to use. 

Viktor, let me be your omega. I want to be yours. I've always wanted to be yours. 

Viktor's breathing picked up, covering his mouth with his hand to muffle his moans. He was close, so close. Yuuri was his, and only his… that skating fanboy has nothing compared to Viktor and Yuuri knows it. 

Fuck me, Vitya...

His vision turned white and he came with a low groan. The image of Yuuri against the hotel wall, faced flushed and hot burned into his brain as he came down from his high. Viktor laughed at the mess he'd created. 

___________

Yuuri opened his eyes to the bright sun peaking through the blinds in his room. A sense of deja vu overcame him as he looked around. He was in his room, safe. His body felt sticky and sore. He had a quick thought that this whole experience had been a dream, but as Yuuri felt up his neck for the bond mark, he knew it wasn't. 

He groaned as he got up, shuffling his sore muscles to the bathroom to draw a bath. He would take a quick shower before, to get rid of that dried stickiness around his thighs and hands. The shower was brisk and slightly cold, Yuuri had no patience for it to heat up, his skin feeling too gross for comfort. He washed his body carefully, sighing in relief as his skin felt clean once again. The heat that pooled in his gut previously before was gone, now he had a clear mind. He could look over this whole predicament and figure out what to do without thinking of wanting to bone everything in sight. Yuuri sighed as he stepped out of the shower, rubbing the towel against his wet hair. 

Yuuri turned his head when he heard a knock at the door. “Yuuri? How are you feeling?” Phichit asked through the wood.

Yuuri wrapped the towel around his shoulders. He opened the door once he had on navy boy shorts. He looked over to his friend, worry was etched into his features. “Phichit,” he murmured. His eyes well up in tears, the short, abrupt heat sending his hormones haywire. “I don’t know what happened.”

Phichit pulled him into a hug, his beta scent soothing his heat addled brain. “Yuuri,” he said, “it’s okay. We’ll get you through this.”

“I’m bonded, Phichit. What am I supposed to do?” He whimpered softly, his voice sounding broken.


	2. The Months After...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda tame, but just sort of thins that happen beforehand the plot gets rolling

Nationals for the country of Japan, and Yuuri’s worse nightmare. The last two weeks since he got bonded have been hectic for Yuuri. He had to balance his schoolwork along with skating and getting drunk multiple times during the week off of whatever he could get his hands on. Phichit had to hide most of the tequila. Normally, it was a rarity that Yuuri ever got drunk, given his tendency to make a fool of himself. Right now, Yuuri was in a self-destructive spiral. His anxiety has been running wild; the massive loss at the GPF, and the bondmark that throbs when he feels his mate’s emotions. 

He took to the ice immediately after his day off. The separation heat lasting only half a day. But, Yuuri knows it's only going to get worse. Separation Heats get longer and longer until the bond mark fades away. Normally, if one bites the other without any reciprocation, it only lasts a few days. A mutual bite lasts a full six months. If they're compatible, then the omega will cry out for their mate in the form of several heats. Now, Yuuri is forced to suffer through a heat a month. They will only get longer and worse. Separation heats are rare, if a pair is that compatible they would have already completed the bond. Yuuri just had to get drunk and mark himself with another alpha. 

Yuuri was about to go on the ice for his free skate, standing in his ice guards nervously. He got chosen to go first. Of course he was, because that was Yuuri's luck. After that awful short skate, Yuuri didn’t know why he kept going. The roaring audience fell deaf on his ears. His muscles quaked with fear as his chest tightened up, it felt hard to breathe. The pit of the stomach felt like a black hole, fluttering wildly something that was just more than nerves. He took off his ice guards shakily, trying to calm himself down for the ice. He was suddenly pushed onto the ice. Was his name called? He had no idea anymore. He relied on memory, moving to the center of the ice like so many times before. 

Maybe for the last time?

The costume he had on at the moment openly displayed the bond mark he had. Originally this was to show off his lithe omega body, to make him seem more pure. Now, he felt dirty. He was an omega who was left alone in his own heat. He moved through the motions, but his spirit wasn’t in it. Instead of a deep vulnerability, his movements showed pain and sorrow. His limbs shook, not in exertion, but fear. His mind wasn’t helping matters as he approached the first jump in his routine. It was a toe loop, something Yuuri could land, he’s done it several time in the past. It was the one quad he could do. He tried to gain his speed, but it wasn’t enough rotations, he could feel it as his landing forced him to touch the ice. 

That’s not a surprise. Yuuri is as useless as a skater as well as an omega. He could feel the thoughts of the audience as fell from another jump once again. The fear mixed with humiliation. Yuuri just moved through the practiced sequence with dull eyes, the pain in his chest panged as the bondmark pulsed with sadness. His alpha, the one he marked after a drunken affair, could be watching him. He could feel the pity. He didn’t want anyone to pity him. Yuuri was already so low, the whole audience was pitying him by now. The jumps were barely even jumps. His step sequence was trash. This was the end for him. He finished the routine, breathing heavily and hugging against himself in an attempt to calm his nerves. He closed his eyes to prevent the tears from escaping. This really was the end of his career.

___________________

Viktor watched his mate struggle. He could feel his pain through the bond, and it hurt him. He wanted so bad to fly to japan and find his Yuuri, but he had his own nationals to worry about. They were just in a few days, and he was already preparing to return to Sochi once again. He had a livestream working on his phone, and all he could see was anguish on his beautiful mate’s face. 

Viktor had agreed to coach his young mate

Why hadn’t Yuuri contacted him yet? Yuuri follows him on all his social media. He had checked. There were other ways to contact him even if Yuuri lost his number. After that heat haze it seemed he was going through, Viktor wouldn’t blame him for misplacing it. He didn’t want to crowd the young omega, but he was Yuuri’s bondmate.

Viktor just didn’t understand.

___________________

Yuuri failed nationals just like he failed the GPF. He had left Japan for Detroit as a disappointment to his country. A disappointment to his family. He spent January on his studies. 

He managed to keep himself asleep for the majority of the first day. Yuuri was in a hazy dream of an alpha that smelled of roses and winter with glowing blue eyes. He felt too restless on the second half of the day, alternating between lazily jacking himself off, or going on his hands and knees and fucking himself with a toy. The sleeping pills weren't safe to use for a full day. The heat in his blood sang for the mysterious alpha that left that mark on his neck. He wanted to be surrounded by his alpha’s scent, Yuuri wanted those eyes to stare into his own while he fucked him. Yuuri had to settle for plastic toys with a fake knot. The stretch was nice, but the heat in his veins made it hard to concentrate on hitting all the nice spots inside of him, or moving for that matter. 

At one point, Yuuri imagined those eyes to be Viktor's eyes. He imagined that scent to be Viktor's. He imagined the toys he fucked himself with to be Viktor. The heat haze lasted hours. Yuuri was sobbing at the end of it. The influx of hormones and shame from imagining his idol and dealing with this heat broke him. Yuuri Katsuki had a fragile heart. This felt beyond repair.

___________________

Viktor Nikiforov had excellent control. He was well known for being a controlled alpha when it came to hormones. He could control his scent and emotions with no difficulty at all. 

Except when it came to Yuuri Katsuki. 

Viktor struggled against the strong grip the Russian skaters had on him. He growled as the bond mark on his neck set a rush of hormones throughout his body. His omega was in heat. He was in heat and his coach wouldn't let Viktor go to him. 

He needed Yuuri. He needed to feel that soft body against his own. He needed to hear those sweet moans and begs spill from his mates lips, begging for him, begging for his knot. He just had to get there first. 

“Viktor! Stop this right now!” Yakov demanded, dropping the usual nickname in his anger. 

Georgi and Yuri had his arms, while Mila held him down by the neck. Viktor was pinned down to the ground by his three rinkmates. Viktor snarled against them, his usually rational mind far gone. 

“Yakov! That the fuck are we doing with this idiot!” Yuri said, his voice tight with exertion from Viktor's constant pushing. 

“Ah, a young alpha crazed in love.” Georgi said, seeming unconcerned as he daydreamed about his Anya. 

“I wish he would stop with his scent,” Mila said, “honestly Viktor, we get that you want that Japanese omega, you don't need to stink up the rink to say that.” 

“All of you shut up!” Yakov yelled. “Vitya cool it!” 

“My omega is in heat, let me go Yakov or I'll splatter your spine across the ice.” Viktor said, his tone calm and cold. The anger radiated from the young alpha affected his always tense scent. 

“I've had to deal with alpha students in rages for years, Vitya. You do not scare me.” Yakov said. He looked over to the other Russian skaters, “Lock him in the office until he calms down. We'll settle this after worlds.” 

___________________

“Yuuri!” Phichit’s voice called from the living room. Rapid footsteps come thumping from outside Yuuri's bedroom door. Phichit barged into Yuuri's room, clutching his phone as if his life depended on it. “Yuuri! Yuuri, you beautiful omega. I didn't know you had such great taste?” Phichit said, jumping on Yuuri's bed with an excited squeal. 

Yuuri looked up from his textbook, and put down his pencil. He shifted on his stomach to face his roommate with his head tilted in confusion. “What taste? What are you talking about?” He asked. 

Phichit’s eyes shined as he pushed his screen into Yuuri's face. “Yuuri! Viktor Nikiforov is your bond mate!” 

Yuuri snatched the phone out of Phichit’s hand. He scanned the screen for proof of Phichit's claim. It was a video of Viktor in his most recent interviews from the European Championships. A bondmark was obviously placed on his scent gland. 

Phichit smiled, moving to video to about a minute in. “It's about here.” 

Yuuri watched with trepidation, biting his thumb as the video buffered with the sudden skip. 

The video played as one of the reporters asked Viktor, “What about that bondmark? It seems to be sudden for the world's best male figure skater to be bonded.”

Viktor smiled, “Ah, yes being bonded is quite… stimulating.” 

“What about your mate? What are they like? Do you plan on making a public statement about your bonding?” Another reporter asked. 

Viktor blinked, and hesitated slightly. “He…” Viktor said, “He and I have been separated because of the skating season, those questions can't be answered yet.” 

Yuuri paused the video, heat creeping on his face. There was no way, it was just a coincidence. 

“Yuuri, I know what you're thinking, but I checked all pictures of Viktor since the Grand Prix Final,” Phichit said, taking his phone back and changed his screen to his photos. “Look,” Phichit said, gesturing to the pictures, “each one that shows his neck shows the bond mark. Yuuri! You got drunk and bonded with your crush since you were twelve!” Phichit grinned, grasping Yuuri by the shoulders, “Isn't this what you always wanted?” 

Yuuri looked down, “Not like this. Besides, if it's him, wouldn't that mean he bonded with a drunk omega? Why hasn't he contacted me at all?” 

Phichit's smile faltered, “There must be an explanation. We haven't heard his side of the story-”

“If! It was even him who bit me.” Yuuri said, rolling on his side to face away from Phichit. “I'd… like to be alone now. I'm sorry.”

Phichit sighed, “It's okay, I'll see you at the rink tomorrow?” 

Yuuri grunted in response, hoping that his speculation was wrong. 

___________________

It was February, month three in his bonding. Yuuri stumbled out of his room after two days of being locked in there. “Phichit?” He called out to the empty room. Yuuri looked over their small apartment for his roommate. He would have heard him by now if he were here. His stomach growled as Yuuri searched for his phone to call Phichit. 

All he had for the past two days were two granola bars. Without someone to tend to him during the process, Yuuri faced dehydration. This was by far the worst Yuuri's ever had. His mouth and tongue felt dry and his body was faint. Like a madman, Yuuri rushed towards the sink and stuck his head under the faucet. He turned the cold knob and relished in the cool liquid reaching his parched throat. 

Separation heats were so much worse than his regular heats. They made him anxious and his mind goes completely blank. It's only filled with thoughts of being filled by his alpha’s knot, to be bonded. Yuuri knows he's going to have to make a change. The longer these get, the more he risks dying of dehydration. He barely thought of drinking water until Phichit shoved it into his face when he came to check on him. 

Yuuri knows he's going to have to ask Phichit to share his heat with him. He's offered the omega to share his heat before, but Yuuri always declined the offer. It was never needed, and Yuuri didn't know how he felt about sharing his heat with anyone. He didn't know how he felt about having sex with anyone. 

Of course, in these modern times, sex during heats or ruts aren't considered the type of sex that takes your virginity. Heat sex outside of bonds were considered casual and fine between friends. Yuuri always wanted to spend his heats with someone he loved, maybe it was the romantic in him, but he wanted a bond before sex. He and Phichit had a bond, but it was platonic, Yuuri didn't know how he would react to it in the throes of heat. 

___________________

Viktor laid back against the couch, biting his lip in frustration. The European Championships came and went. He only had the World championships left in the season, but he knows Yuuri won't be there. It didn't help that while Yuuri's in heat, Viktor can feel it through their bond, he is stuck locked in his apartment alone. Yakov took Makkachin in case Viktor wanted to release his hormones. He had to admit that it was nice not to worry about the dog being a witness to his loss of control. 

Viktor groaned, his growing hardness a test to his loss of control. He can't help it, the bond is flooding his system with aroused hormones, desperate hormones. He wants his omega, he wants him so bad. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that his omega was in heat and he couldn't get to him. Viktor gave into temptation and started to palm himself through his pants. He whimpered at the rough contact, biting his lip as he unbuttoned his pants to free his straining cock. 

“Y-Yuuri.” He moaned, pumping his his cock at a slow pace, losing himself in his imagination of Yuuri's heat. He would be writhing in the sheets, a hot, sweaty mess. Sweet moans would spill from his lips, maybe begging? Oh, Viktor would like that, he would love to hear Yuuri completely wrecked. 

_Oh god, Viktor please! Please fuck me! ___

__Oh, that sounds right. Viktor picked up the pace, as his breathing quickened. Sweat gathered at his temple, his imagination heightened from the bond mark pulsing a wild rush of endorphins along with his impending orgasm._ _

__It's always like this. Yuuri goes in heat for the third time, and Viktor is left locked in his apartment with a hand in his cock and fantasizing about fucking his omega._ _

__It felt dirty. He knows Yuuri must like him right? Then, why does he feel ashamed. Why does it feel like Yuuri regrets the entire bonding in the first place? Why does it feel like Yuuri doesn't care?_ _

______________________ _

__Yuuri sat on the couch, shaking his leg anxiously as he waited for Phichit to get home from the rink. He was thinking over what he was going to propose carefully. Phichit offered in the past, but the whole prospect of sharing a heat with someone made his stomach curl. He can't go through a three day heat without anyone to supervise him or to take care of him. It was because these were so much worse than any other heat he's ever had. The emotional baggage weighed in on him, taking his much needed energy to get through his heat._ _

__The door opened as his roommate exclaimed, “Yuuuuuuuri! How's my favorite omega!” Phichit was shedding off his winter clothes as he took in Yuuri on the couch. “What's up?” He asked, shifting off his gloves._ _

__“Phichit,” Yuuri said, looking down at his hands, “will you share my heat with me?”_ _


	3. March

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit and Yuuri have a talk, and Viktor looks forward to the end of the season.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay, I was at a camp all week and I have to deal with a car repairs (rip my bank account) there's no smut or anything like that, just Yuuri being Yuuri and Viktor being Viktor

Phichit stared at Yuuri after the initial shock of his question. “Yuuri, I-” he said, running a hand over his bangs, “I don't think you're in the right mind to ask this. Emotionally, I don't trust your judgement on this.” 

“Phichit, please.” Yuuri pleaded, tears in his eyes, “I can't do it anymore. I can't skate, I can't control my body, what do I have left? An alpha that I can't remember, heats that leave me dehydrated and weak and worthless?” Yuuri clutches his dark hair, “I'm a failure of a skater and an omega, does it look like I care if my judgement is bad?”

“Yuuri…” Phichit said, surprise shown on his features. He gently placed a hand on Yuuri's shoulders to soothe, “It's okay, shhh.” 

“Oh my god, it's not okay!” Yuuri said, pushing away from Phichit's hold. “I don't know what to do. Oh god, I-I need plan B.”

“Plan B? Yuuri what's plan B?” Phichit asked. 

“I'm going home. I'm going back to Hatsetsu.”

Phichit frowned, and eyebrow furrowed. “Yuuri, no.” He pleaded, “that's not the answer.” This meant Yuuri was giving up figure skating. This meant he was retiring. Phichit can't see his friend on the podium anymore. This meant he and Yuuri couldn't compete together. That made the Ice seem so much more lonely. 

“It is. If I spend the rest of my heats near my family, their hormones will lessen the pain and they will help me stay hydrated and healthy.” Yuuri says, as he sniffed and wiped his tears from his eyes. “I do miss my mom’s Katsudon.”

“That doesn't mean you give up skating!” Phichit grabbed his hands, “That doesn't mean giving up on your dream of skating on the same ice as Viktor Nikiforov.” 

“Skate with Viktor?” Yuuri said, “That won't ever happen.” His fingers dug into the couch cushions, his knuckles white from frustration. “Not after what happened at the GPF. Not after I became so fat that I can't even compete.” He gestures to his chubby body. 

“Dammit, Yuuri-”

“I'll be gone in March.” Yuuri interrupted, “Please don't hate me. I just need my family.” Yuuri didn't show his emotions often, but he loved his family. He needed them more than ever. An omega fares better under a heat with either a mate or a family member around. It makes them feel safe, Yuuri just wanted his worry to go away. He wanted to feel safe and comforted. He wanted his mate, but he can't have that. He can't have his alpha. 

___________________

Viktor was packing for his time in Sochi. The World Championships were approaching quickly, and so was his time with Yuuri. He knows he won't see his beloved omega at the championships, unless Yuuri is there for watching. He doubts it. His omega hadn't reached out to him once since the banquet. Viktor had been spamming his social media for some kind of response, but his messages aren't read or responded to. Yuuri had been a ghost online since the Grand Prix Final. 

It won't change his resolve, nor his confidence in the situation. The soft questions he asks himself are promptly ignored. _Maybe he doesn't want me anymore?_ His doubts don't exist. _Why won't he talk to me?_ Yuuri will see him one day, and tell him the real reason and all will be fine. _Does he regret it?_ They'll spend his heat together, entwined and in love. 

He’ll add another gold medal to his collection after the championships, and he'll find Yuuri. No matter what Yakov had to say, this can be his last season without that light. Yuuri made him react in ways he never knew before, gave him emotions he hadn't felt in years. Now he really wants that new ‘L’ in his life. 

___________________

The beginning of the second week of March, usually the time for the World Championships. For Yuuri, it was his return home. He knew he was cutting it close before his heat kicked in. He already had the symptoms he would experience a day or two before his heat. It was mostly irritability and the uncomfortable cramps. Poor Phichit had to deal with the majority of Yuuri's wrath, along with Celestino. 

Yuuri called his mother to let her know he was coming back home. She seemed thrilled at the prospect of seeing her son again. It hit Yuuri that he didn't tell them about his bonding. He was torn for a moment, she’ll need to know that Yuuri will be going into heat very soon after he arrives. He doesn't tell her. He said reasoning for coming home is that he simply wants to see his family again. While true, it's not the whole truth. He felt the guilt weigh in on him. 

Yuuri was at the airport, draped in his winter clothes to hide his alluring scent and his bond mark. He didn't want another repeat of what happened last time he was at the airport. He had his main suitcase in hand, his other stuff was being shipped directly to Hasetsu. He didn't have a lot of stuff so it wasn't a giant hassle. 

It was late at night, a long flight and a long train ride. Yuuri didn't want to have to stay overnight at some hotel in Fukuoka while at the brink of his heat. Phichit said his goodbyes at their apartment together. Since Yuuri was taking a cab to the airport, he asked Phichit to stay. 

Flying was something Yuuri wasn't looking forward to. He wasn't a small omega anymore, so he was squished in with other American tourists. It was going to be an eighteen hour flight to Fukuoka. Then a long train ride back to Hasetsu. It wasn't safe to be around a lot of people at this time, but Yuuri wanted to be there as soon as possible. Although, an American airport was safe for him since all of the annoying security kept the unwanted alphas away.

The flight itself was boring. Yuuri either watched saved videos on his phone or slept off his cramps. His preheat time made him so tired, like his body was preparing for the days of nonstop masterbation. As wonderful as that sounded, without comfort from anyone, his hormones send him into a depression. He doesn't want to be alone, and he can't have Phichit watch over him. 

During the flight, an older omega woman was sat next to him. Yuuri was in the window seat, so she shared the middle and her alpha wife was in the aisle seat. She leaned over to him, placing a gentle hand on his arm to gain his attention. 

“Excuse me, I don't mean to be rude, but you shouldn't be on this plane so close to your heat.” The old woman said, smiling kindly on him. 

“I am returning home for my heat, to be with my family,” Yuuri said, embarrassed at the woman's words. 

“No mate?” The woman asked looking down at him, “But, you're mark, you have a claim on you?”

“That’s-” Yuuri said, flushing as he struggled with his words. Americans were so much more open about these kinds of things, Yuuri could never get used to it. “It's complicated.” Yuuri mumbled, raising his scarf up to his face. 

“Dear, stop bothering the poor boy with your nosiness, Eleanor.” The older alpha beside the woman said, “I apologize for my wife, she's just curious.”

“It's fine.” Yuuri assured, he found the couple to be rather cute. 

“Oh dear!” The omega exclaimed, “I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable! I forget that some people aren't very open.” Eleanor dug into her carry on, searching for something. “Here,” she said, offering Yuuri some wrapped candy, “It has herbs in it that alleviates your scent. It should be easier to travel for the rest of the plane and it's sweet.” 

Yuuri accepted the gift with a small bow of his head and a soft, “Thank you,” was said. Yuuri unwrapped the noisy plastic around the candy. Yuuri had heard of this kind of omega candy before, but had never tried it. 

It was soft and red, he plopped it in his mouth, approving of the sweet cherry flavor. He chewed on it, reminding him of starburst or hichews. He swallowed the cherry candy, leaning back against his neck pillow and closed his eyes. The candy slowly easing his cramps and allowing him to fall asleep. He hadn't slept since it's a late night flight. He wakes up after about eight hours. He spent the rest of the flight watching saved videos of Viktor on his phone or playing games. 

Once he got to Fukuoka, he had an hour and a half train ride towards Hasetsu. This was something Yuuri didn't miss about Japan. The crowded trains always made him feel uncomfortable, especially now that the candy herbs wore off and his scent is gaining strength. He wore a medical mask to hide his identity, he was Japan's skater and he didn't want to be recognized for anything. He didn't want to deal with that. For the majority of the ride, Yuuri was able to sit in a seat; however he gave up his seat for an elderly woman who stepped onto the train. It what he was taught all his life. 

Now he was standing, hand gripping the loose handles on the train. The mask was thankfully hiding the various scents around him. It didn't hide his scent, so now an omega’s scent was in the air. It caused a reaction among some of the passengers.

Yuuri was listening to his music, thinking back on his last conversation with his mom. _Would she already know I’m bonded?_ Yuuri bit his lip worriedly. Then, Yuuri let out a startled yelp as he was groped from behind. Yuuri looked behind him with wide eyes. There wasn't anyone behind him. The hand on him was gone, but Yuuri's heart rate had skyrocketed as paranoia shook within his body. He brought his suitcase behind him to cover himself from any other wandering hands. Yuuri sighed, exhaustion settled in from his trip. He just wished this train would go faster. 

___________________

 

“Damnit Vitya! Get your head out of the clouds. You need to practice!” Yakov yelled across the rink. 

Viktor arrived at Sochi a few days early to get some practice. It was a short flight across Russia, so he didn't have any plane troubles that you would deal with in a long flight. He just wanted to win the world championships and then get back to Yuuri. He knows Yuuri would watch him skate, and that was his biggest motivation. Yuuri watching him skate, that thought thrilled him to his very core. 

Viktor looked over to his coach, smiling wildly as he slid against his ice. “Yes coach!” He replied. Viktor went to the center, the rink nearly empty if not for some other skaters practicing. He started his routine from the start, he'd been performing this routine all season, but every performance is different, every performance must have a surprise. 

___________________

Yuuri was finally able to escape the train, only to see a much greater horror. His picture on dozens of posters spread around Hasetsu station. Back when he was a skinny omega with his whole skating career ahead of him. Yuuri blanched, taking his mask off as he stared in disbelief. Who'd do this-

“Oh Yuuri!”

Oh no, Minako. Yuuri looked to the voice’s origin, watching weakly as the alpha unraveled a banner welcoming him home. 

“Minako-san!” Yuuri exclaimed, cringing at the all the posters. He spared a look to the unmarked neck. “Why did you put these up?” 

Minako raised her hands, a proud smile on her face, “You're Hasetsu’s pride and joy! Why wouldn't we celebrate you?” 

“I'm nothing to be proud of anymore.” He said, flushing angrily at her. 

“Yuuri-” 

“Please stop, I want to see my family.” Yuuri said interrupting her as he walked quickly ahead to prevent anyone to recognize him. He pulled the scarf to reassure it's covered over her bondmark. He knows Minako probably has seen the things said online about him, but he doesn't want to discuss it with her. 

The ride to the onsen wasn't quiet, Minako filled him in on every little thing that has happened in the quiet little town. The fisherman on the dock had a grandchild, Yuuko’s triplets have developed into Yuuri fans. He doesn't quite believe it, but he hears they're faring well working at the Ice Castle. Yuuri made a note to visit them after his parents, maybe show Yuuko his last routine. He still wants to skate, but he knows competition is something out of his reach now. Viktor is out of his reach now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will feature Yuuri performing the routine and his March heat! A lot more stuff, this is rushed because I was so busy :( I HOPE YOU LIKE IT   
> Kudos and comments are appreciated   
> Your last comments really changed my mind, I was originally going to go with a Phichit/Yuuri heat for the added angst buuut you were very (respectfully) against it. I do like hearing your opinions as you are my readers, don't be afraid to share.


	4. Yuuri skates and Viktor flies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri skates at Hatsestu, Viktor skates at the championships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I'm sorry. I've been super busy with a job that's been flakey with interviews and has been stressing me the hell out   
> So this is short, but the main plot is coming I promise

“Yuuri! I'm so glad to see you!” His mother embraced him. “It's been so long, your scent is as sweet as ever, my baby.” She nuzzled him, Yuuri melting against his mother, her scent soothing. He felt at peace. 

“Hi mom, I missed you too.” Yuuri said as he returned the hug to his omega mother. 

“Wait, Yuuri-” Minako said, moving up to Yuuri and his mother, separating them. “What are you hiding under all of that clothing. 

“What?” Yuuri asked in fear as the alpha stripped him of his heavy coat and scarf. The omega was left with his blue long sleeved shirt. It revealed his newly added weight, and his bondmark. 

Yuuri's dad laughed, pointing at him, “You look just like your mother!” 

“Yuuri!” Minako exclaimed, gesturing wildly to his overweight body, “This isn't a figure skater’s body! How are you going to compete?”

“It's simple, I'm not.” Yuuri said. 

“What do you mean? Of course you're going to compete! You love to skate.” Minako said. 

Yuuri sighed, running a hand through his hair, “I have a lot to deal with.” The omega tightened his grip on the suitcase handle, “I have a lot to talk to both of you about.”

Yuuri was served Katsudon, and then was allowed to share a PG recollection of what happened in the past four months. The drunken bonding, the separation heats, the failure at nationals. The heat that could be days or hours away from him. 

“I came back home to spend my heat here. Detroit isn't a good place to spend without a mate.” Yuuri said, embarrassed at the discussion of this personal topic. 

“Of course, we’all take good care of you.” His mother said, patting him on the head. “We should get your old room ready for a three day heat.” She jumps to her feet, pinching her son’s cheek lightly. She rushes off to Yuuri's old room. He eats his Katsudon in peace. 

Minako was there for the entire conversation, she speaks in a low voice so no one else can hear her, “I knew you were bonded Yuuri, I didn't believe the heat rumors were true.” She tapped her nails against the wooden table. “I also know Viktor Nikiforov is also bonded.”

“It's not him.” Yuuri hissed, narrowing his eyes at his ballet teacher. 

“How do you know? Yuuri, he was bonded around the same time, there's a lot of   
rumors surrounding you two.” Minako said, “There’s a rumor saying Viktor went crazy at the rink because his bonded omega was in heat.” Minako smiled, “That's a sign of a bonded alpha feeling an omega’s separation heat.” 

Yuuri stopped chewing, stunned at Minako’s words. There was no way he's bonded to Viktor. No way. Yuuri couldn't have done anything to receive Viktor's affection. That day, he was nothing in comparison. Last place while Viktor was first. “No.” Yuuri said, setting his chopsticks down with a clink. Yuuri gets up from the table, “Tell mom I'm going to visit the rink before the heat sets in.” Yuuri walked away without hearing Minako’s response. 

___________________

Viktor stood at the edge of the rink, awaiting his name to be called. He was dressed in his free skate costume, awaiting for the final performance, quite possibly, of his career. This was the last competition in the season. Would Viktor go back to the ice? He wanted to coach Yuuri, but his sweet omega seemed to be against that with his behavior. That won't stop him from finding his bonded. 

“Up next, the returning champion representing Russia- Viktor Nikiforov!” The announcer called out. 

Viktor took a deep breath and stepped onto the ice, gliding to the middle. A place he was quite familiar with. Viktor tipped his head down, waiting for the music to start. 

___________________

Yuuri walked through the doors of his childhood ice rink. It was empty, his steps echoed in the spacious lobby. A soft rustling came from the front desk. A woman stood on her tiptoes, barely shelving the ice skate on the top shelf. She looks over, Yuuko flashes him a warm smile. 

“Yuuri! I didn't expect to see you? Are you here to skate?” She said, placing her palms on the counter. 

“Oh?” Yuuri exclaimed, surprised, “I can?” 

“You just want to skate alone for now, right?” She said, her tone bubbly and sweet. She always knew him so well. “I'll protect you,” she said with a wink. 

Those words reassured him more than she knew. She was a dear friend, and a childhood crush, although it faded soon after he presented. Yuuri ducked his head, “Thank you.”

Yuuko handed him a pair of skates, “Same size, right?” 

Yuuri nodded, wondering over to the bench to tie his skates. He went through the familiar process of lacing his skates onto his feet. Not too loose, but not too tight. It was an oddly calming process of tying his shoes and then moving onto the ice. He rarely went on the ice and when he did, he started to skate Viktor's free skate. It was a beautiful routine, and Yuuri got into skating by copying Viktor when he was a child. He thought maybe if he did it again, skating wouldn't seem so painful. 

Yuuko followed him to the rink, agreeing to hold his glasses as he skated to the middle of the rink. 

Yuuri squinted at her figure, “I have been working on something That I wanted to show you.”

Yuuri looked down and took a deep breath. The music was playing in his head as he looked up with the same longing expression Viktor wore each performance. It's only the routine, the complex footwork Viktor had choreographed himself. 

Each movement rose his body heat, the cold air radiating off the ice did nothing to cool his core. His bondmark throbbed in response. He inwardly cursed, spinning his blades against the ice. His heat was coming, and it was coming at a very inconvenient time. 

___________________

Viktor spun around on the ice, gritting his teeth as he felt his bondmark pulse throughout his body. Yuuri was in heat again. He missed it again. He hoped that Worlds would be over before so he could reunite with him. Viktor was rapidly approaching the end of his routine. The end of his skating career. He needed to find Yuuri. The gold medal doesn't matter anymore. 

___________________

Yuuri collapsed onto the ice at the end of the routine. Breathing harshly, Yuuri couldn't hold himself up anymore. At least he finished it. 

“Yuuri!” Yuuko yelled as she ran over to his collapsed form. She pressed a warm hand to his feverish forehead. “Are you in heat? Shouldn't you be on suppressants?” She asked, helping her friend up. As a mated omega, the scent Yuuri was omitting didn't faze her. It smelled rather pungent than alluring. 

Yuuri lifted his head weakly, “As you probably knew before, I'm bonded. I’m in a separation heat, suppressants won't work for those. Not while I have this mark on my neck.” 

Yuuko offered her friend a look of pity, then hoisting him up onto his feet. “I can't believe you still came to the rink on the verge of a heat.” She said, leading him off the ice. “I'll drive you back. I hope it don't mind-”

“Yuuri! Why did you fall?” 

“Why are you all red?” 

“Why do you smell so bad?”

“My triplets…” Yuuko finished as her three children crowd Yuuri's legs. 

“It's fine. Yuuko, I could just walk back to the inn, I don't need you to go through the trouble of driving me.” Yuuri said, moving away from his friend's supportive embrace. 

“Yuuri it's dangerous to be alone like this, even if your bonded it won't stop some alpha from completing their own bond with you.” Yuuko said, moving Yuuri's arm over her shoulder to help him walk to her car. “I'm driving you.” 

___________________

Viktor sat at the kiss and cry, awaiting the results of his free skate. He felt jumpy and itchy in his own skin. Not out of nervousness, but out of his omega’s heat. The bondmark pulsed like ticking on his clock. Each throb sent a wave of heat down his spine. Every instinct was telling him to find his mate. This was a hellish feeling; a constant thirst that could never be quenched, a hunger that could never be filled, a heat that could never be cooled. Viktor could only guess Yuuri was in worse shape. 

___________________

Yuuri arrived at the inn with no real trouble, and was able to be escorted into his room where he was left with his own devices. He started off stripping his workout clothes off. Slick coated his thighs, leaving him with a squishy feeling against the fabric. Desperation fueled his actions as he landed face first in the bed, ass in the air. He whined softly, his hand immediately went to his ass. He dipped two fingers straight into his entrance. He wiggled them to caress that spot inside that made his muscles tense in the best way possible. 

Yuuri rolled over on his back, his free hand wrapped around his cock while his other hand thrusted his fingers inside of him. It was hard to move both hands at once, Yuuri managed to alternate each hand, giving him a relieving pleasure that made the omega moan softly against his pillow. He opened his eyes to see those familiar blue irises, shining on the paper in Yuuri's dimly lit room. 

Even though it was a poster Yuuri was staring at, it felt like Viktor was watching Yuuri. That thought brought a wave of heat to stomach and electric sparks to his fingertips. He closed his eyes, relishing in that wonderful, weakening feeling before the full heat haze kicks in. He imagined Viktor there, a common fantasy when his inhibitions went away. He whined at the thought of the alpha watching him in his heat. 

_Oh, what a sight. My omega is so beautiful when he’s in the throes of pleasure. ___

__“Viktor…” Yuuri whined, slowing his fingers to speed up the hand around his cock. He squeezed softly, moaning softly when a spark of pleasure flew up his body._ _

___That's it. Say my name. You can do it, Yuuri. You want to come? Come on, Yuuri. I know that sweet body is begging to be released. ____ _

____It was. Oh god, Yuuri felt a pulse going through his cock, he breathing picked up. He didn't moan much, only panting and soft gasps. He moved both of his hands at the same fast pace, his toes curling at the sudden onslaught of pleasure. He whispers several swears, his mind clouded as he felt the dam burst in his abdomen. He groaned, his muscles tensing as the heat left his body and clarity filled his mind._ _ _ _

____Yuuri came down from his high, panting as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. The heat was gone momentarily from his body. Yuuri sat up. He winced as his cock was covered in cum, and still hard. He looked up at the poster in front of him, biting his lip in shame. God, four days of this, he's glad he'll never have to face Viktor._ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _

____Viktor had gained another gold medal at Worlds. That didn't matter, the moment his commitments to the champions were over he was on a flight to Detroit. He knew Yuuri’s home rink was there. He trained under the Italian coach, Celestino. Viktor was aware of him, he was known to coach the younger skaters in the Americas. Although since he has many students, Viktor is certain that Yuuri requires singular attention. His attention, Viktor knows he can coach Yuuri better. He can help Yuuri get gold instead of last place._ _ _ _

____The flight was very long. Viktor's tense alpha scent didn't sit well with the other passengers. Viktor didn't mind them, his mind only on his omega. The hours on the plane were boring, and in between flights when Viktor could turn his phone back on he was littered text messages and voicemails. They were mostly from Yakov, the few voicemails he actually listened to may have deafened him from the incessant yelling he was all too used to. Yakov wasn't exactly onboard with Viktor going to Detroit._ _ _ _

____Detroit itself was… alright. Not the best American city Viktor had been to, but the weather reminded him of Russia. That was a small comfort. Viktor knew where Yuuri's home rink was, it was near the university he went to._ _ _ _

____It made him feel like a stalker with all the information he had to gather online. He searched the fan sites and accounts made in his name and oh was that omega Yuuri wouldn't talk to him, or maybe he couldn't. There's a possibility he wasn't able to see his messages. Viktor hopes that might be it, but that would mean Yuuri would think he ignored him. Hopefully Viktor could clear all of this up._ _ _ _

____Viktor waltzed into the rink with a spring in his step. He took a cab straight from the airport to the rink. He wanted to see Yuuri as soon as possible._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah sort of cliff hanger, the next chapter should come one faster!! Maybe, but it will be longer


	5. After Detroit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a month and oh boy. I'm tired, and my job is stressing me out. Updates will be more frequent now, the past couple of weeks have been hard. I'm back now and ready to dive into this story.

The bond was something Viktor didn't know how to explain in simple terms. He had heard from bonded couples that it was a constant feeling in their chest, a comforting presence. For Viktor it was like a full feeling, as if Yuuri was there with him. The bondmark pulsed with foreign emotions. 

_Heat, yearning, begging- please alpha, please-_

“Hey! Whoever that is, stop flooding the rink with your alpha pheromones! Some of us are trying to practice!” 

Viktor flushed, embarrassed at how strongly Yuuri's hormones affected him. He knew Yuuri wasn't here at the moment, probably at his home in Detroit, in a nest, twisting and turning in the sheets- begging for release. Viktor blinked, he's got to stop imagining his mate like that. The whole rink will know what Viktor is thinking about at this rate. 

“Viktor Nikiforov!” Celestino said, approaching the skater with his arms crossed, “What brings you here?”

“I'm looking for someone.” Viktor said, “You should know where he is.”

“What's his name?” The coach asked. 

“Yuuri Katsuki.” 

Celestino rose an eyebrow. “What business do you have with my previous student of mine?” He asked. 

“Previous? You mean, he's not your student anymore?” Viktor asked. What does that mean? Yuuri doesn't study under Celestino anymore?

“He retired. He's not here anymore.” Celestino said. “It's such a shame, that boy had such potential on the ice.” 

He retired? _His_ Yuuri? There was no way. He had so much talent, there was so much he could do. With Viktor's help, Yuuri could have won the Grand Prix Final. Viktor looked sharply at Celestino, “Where is he? I need to see him.” 

Celestino narrowed his eyes, “Just because you're a world champion does not mean I'm going to tell you where he is. He is entitled to his own privacy.” 

Viktor swallowed the lump in his throat. “I need to know where he is. I bonded with him- I _need_ him.” 

“You're his bonded? You're the one who left him?” Celestino asked. 

“Left?” Viktor said, shaking his head ‘no’ frantically, “I tried to contact him several times! He never responded to me- that's why I'm here to find him.” 

“Then take a hint, alpha. Maybe, he doesn't want to see you.” Celestino said, turning away from Viktor to walk back towards the rink. 

“Wait!” Viktor yelled out to him, desperately clutching the man's jacket. “Please, I-I don't know what to do. I feel his emotions. I don't know how to help him.” 

Celestino looked at him coldly, “I advise you wait. The bond will break soon.”

Viktor felt a chill run up his spine. He swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. His eyes burned and he adverted them away from the coach. The subject of his bonding brought a throb to the pit of his stomach. What if… What if Yuuri doesn't want him. What if he thought this was a mistake. Viktor looked back at the beta, “Just tell me, is he even in Detroit anymore?”

“No.”

Fuck. 

___________________

Yuuri thrashed around on his bed. The heat pulsing through his veins was dimmed, the setting bringing the omega ease. It felt like a regular heat, something he could enjoy. Maybe indulge in a fantasy or two that Yuuri would normally be embarrassed about. One particular fantasy Yuuri loves to imagine is a primal fantasy. Something that made the secret omega inside of him curl in delight. Viktor is the object of Yuuri's affections, no matter what previous bonding he had been in. 

In this fantasy, Viktor played the role of the claiming alpha. Especially in the throes of a heat, Yuuri wanted to feel claimed. He wanted to be possessed by the alpha, by Viktor. Yuuri laid on his stomach, ass in the air. One hand on his vibrator, engaged on the lowest setting to slowly massage his cock. The other hand on his dildo, teasing his wet entrance leaking copious amounts of slick. 

_Do you want my cock, Omega? Do you want this thick alpha knot inside of your ass._

“Yes.” Yuuri whispered, a slight whine in his voice. “Please alpha, please.” His thighs shook as the vibrator sent waves of pleasure through his body. He pressed the tip of the dildo inside, the stretch making him groan. 

_Oh sweet omega. Yuuri, you know what your scent does to me. It could drive any alpha straight into rut. But, they won't get you, because you're all mine, isn't that right, little omega?_

“Yes.” Yuuri answered, whimpering into the pillow as he thrust the toy inside him at a steady pace. Each thrust right on the sweet spot that makes his toes curl. He imagined Viktor's hands on his hips, pulling him closer to envelop his cock. He imagines Viktor's steady moans in his ear. Soft groans and possessive growls, even though they were imagined, they made him harder. 

_Yuuri, come. Be a good boy and come all over my cock._

He pushed the toy to thrust into him faster. It was overwhelming, his mind flooded with the white hot pleasure. He could barely breathe, only feeling the heat in his veins made him cry out as he finally tipped over the edge. He pressed the button at the base of the dildo, inflating the base and artificially knotting the omega as he came. 

_That's a good boy_

___________________

The heat finally subsided. Yuuri was well taken care of by his mother. She fed and hydrated him. He took a nice bath in the springs, washing away all the sweat and slick from his body. Thankfully, the baths were empty. Yuuri didn't want any alpha pheromones near him at this moment. 

He checked his phone to see if he missed any messages. What he got was an onslaught of texts and calls from Phichit. All of them were some variety of ‘I need to talk to you.’

Yuuri picked up his phone, tapping on Phichit’s contact. He brought it up to his ear, listening to the rings from the receiver. He only waited for two rings before the call was picked up. 

“Oh my god, Yuuri you're never going to believe what happened!” Phichit’s voice resounded loudly through the speaker. Yuuri flinched away from the sudden voice. 

He held the phone away from his face. “Oh yeah?” He said, turning the volume down on his phone, “What happened?” 

“Viktor Nikiforov came to our rink!” Phichit yelled, his tone bewildered. 

“What?” Yuuri said, astonished and jealous that his idol went to Detroit after he left. Yuuri could have watched from afar. “Why was he there?” He asked. 

“I don't know. He came to the rink and Ciao Ciao talked to him. He was raging some serious pheromones, he smelled like sex or like he wanted some.” Phichit said, Yuuri could practically hear the grin in his face. “Perhaps he was looking for a certain Omega.” 

“No way. Phichit, I'm sure it was something else. What happened with Celestino?” Yuuri said, sitting down on the comforter. 

“I asked him what was going on but he got all pissed at me when I asked. I did watch the argument. I couldn't hear what they were saying but it looked pretty aggressive on Viktor's side. Celestino got cold all of the sudden and tried to brush Viktor off. He looked pretty desperate and grabbed Ciao Ciao’s coat.” Phichit said, “For real, Yuuri. He seemed like an aggravated alpha, something or someone HAD to be the cause of it. I think there's a good chance it could be you.” 

“Phichit-” 

“I know what you're going to say.” Phichit said, “You're going to be like ‘Oh, Phichit! Viktor Nikiforov could never love me because I'm some plain omega even though it's been said I'm a very attractive figure skater by your fans and other people! Even as Viktor has said in interviews omegas like me are his type.’ Come on, Yuuri, it could totally be about you. Maybe, he doesn't know you retired.” 

Yuuri was silent for a moment, it could-theoretically-be possible. Yuuri remembers fangirling with his roommate when Viktor was questioned about his tastes in omegas. Viktor revealed secondary dynamic wasn't something he was big about. He wanted someone who loved skating just as much as him. Someone who loved dogs, especially poodles. Viktor said, ‘As stereotypical as it is, I want someone to take care of.’ That spoke straight to any instincts Yuuri possesses. It was true Yuuri was attracted to Viktor, as an idol and an alpha. But Viktor doesn't even know Yuuri existed. He thought of him as a faceless fan, one of millions. 

“He doesn't know I'm an ice skater.” Yuuri said, sighing as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “I never told you, but I did meet him in Sochi.” Yuuri bit his lip, Phichit’s silence giving him the go ahead to tell the story. “It was before I got bonded. It was before the banquet. I heard him say my name, but he turned out to be talking to the Russian Yuri. I sort of, I got distracted.” In reality, Yuuri smelled his scent, and momentarily swooned. But, Yuuri wasn't going to tell Phichit that. “He caught me staring in his general direction and thought I was a fan. He thought I was too shy to ask for a photo.”

Phichit started laughing. “Ohoho my god. I can't believe you met your idol, because you couldn't stop staring at his face.” Another snort of laughter, “Or was it because you were staring at his ass?” 

Yuuri sputtered indignantly. “I-I don't know what you're talking about!” 

“But, he didn't even know you were a skater?” Phichit asked.

“No,” Yuuri said, “He didn't.” 

There was a moment of silence. “That sucks.” Phichit said, “Hey, at least you're still skating. That's good! That routine you did from Viktor's free skate was amazing!” 

“What do you mean?” Yuuri asked. He had been skating Viktor's routines at the ice castle to try to cure his depression. He hadn't told Phichit about it. 

“Dude, the video of you skating to Stay Close to Me. It went viral online.” 

“What?!” Yuuri shouted, putting Phichit on speaker. He searched up his name and Viktor's routine. It was a youtube video 

**[Katsuki Yuuri] tries to skate Stay Close to me on the verge of heat**

“WHAT?!” Yuuri screamed, clicking on the video. Oh no, how did this get online? He checked the account, it was Yuuko’s. She didn't record it, she knew he would be very angry if she did. Then, who…? 

“Phichit, I have to call you back.” Yuuri said. 

“What? I mean, alright-” 

Yuuri hit end call, quickly hitting Yuuko's number on his contact list. He didn't know what to think. Only anxiety fueled his motivations. He tapped his foot as he listened to the rings. 

“Hello?” 

“Yuuko-San! What's with this video going around? It's on your account.” Yuuri said, attempting to keep his voice calm. 

“Video…?” She questioned. Yuuri could hear some muffled Japanese through the phone. “Hang on, Yuuri.” He waited, listening against the speaker. He could hear Yuuko screaming in the background. Yuuri blinked. 

“Hey, Yuuri. It's Takeshi. Yuuko just found out the triplets used her account again without her permission.” More screaming. “Look, we're really sorry. Especially about the title- they're young pups, but it's no excuse.” 

Yuuri stopped breathing. What if someone saw it, someone like Viktor. Oh god, Yuuri couldn't breathe. The world knows Yuuri is a useless omega who can't even stay out of heat to skate a routine. 

Fuck. 

___________________

Viktor returned to Saint Petersburg. He lost Yuuri, he has no idea where his sweet omega is. All these doubts about his bond piled up. Yuuri's heat was over, and no longer in Detroit. Where could he possibly be? Why would he retire now? Why would he leave Viktor behind? 

Viktor showed up at the rink once more, prepared to start a brand new skating season. At least he tried to be prepared. Viktor had dwindling inspiration left in his heart. He wanted to surprise his audience, his fans. For once in his life, Viktor didn't know how he was going to do it.


	6. What really happened at the banquet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some flashbacks and Viktor sees the video

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small update but I start school soon and work when I'm not at school so- it's gonna be a hard time for me to squeeze out these updates. But I'll try my best!!

A month passed since Viktor went to Detroit. After he returned to Saint Petersburg, he had to endure about of week of Yakov’s ranting about Viktor being irresponsible. He's heard those same lectures before for years, it wasn't new. Instead, Viktor worked on his new routines for this coming skating season. He wasn't prepared to give up on Yuuri. To Viktor, Yuuri was like water when he didn't even know he was thirsty. Yuuri is like music and Viktor can finally hear. It's something he never knew he wanted, but now he needs it. He needs Yuuri. That's what this season was about. Maybe, Viktor can finally understand why Georgi gets so emotional over his past breakups. Of course, Viktor doesn't plan to break up with Yuuri. He's going to find him and they will love each other forever! That's the plan, at least. 

The new routine for his short skate, he had many thoughts on it. Over the month, Viktor had come up with an idea. It was still coming together, but Viktor could see it start to resemble. The idea of Eros; sexual love, something Viktor had experienced when he first met Yuuri. 

___________________

In December, after Viktor had just won the Grand Prix Final, he went to the banquet. It was held to celebrate all the participating skaters efforts. It was boring to say at the least. It was all polite smiles and handshaking. Nothing genuine. Until Yuuri Katsuki arrived. 

He had been there for awhile. Viktor could see him off the corner of his eye, drinking Champagne. The omega looked miserable, it was understandable after that failed routine. It was pressure, and Viktor had felt pity for someone to have succumbed to it. 

But Yuuri, he bounced back, and became the life of the party. He challenged Yuri to dance battle, there was some personal vendetta against him. At that moment, Yuuri was… refreshing. In his twenty-seven years of life, color seemed to envelop his world once more. 

Then, the sweet omega came over to him. He lost interest in the battle after he beat Yuri, and set his sights on Viktor. He grabbed Viktor's hand and asked him if he would like to dance. Viktor did what any alpha would do when a young, attractive omega asks them to dance. He said yes. 

It was thrilling and free. Nothing like the dancing Viktor had been constrained to all his life. There were no rules, no bad posture. He could dance how he wanted and when he wanted. It was liberating. This man, this omega, with his sweet scent, and hushed words gave Viktor the time of his life. Then, Yuuri started stripping. Viktor wasn't exactly prepared for it. 

He wasn't prepared for the stripper pole either, but that was a given. Nothing could have prepared him to see that delicious body twisting and turning down a pole. He showed off his body in all the right ways. Viktor hadn't felt this turned on since an omega in his rink went into heat. Back then, the pheromones caused that, but now, the cause was all Yuuri. 

Then, he got Yuuri alone. Inside one of the many halls in the hotel, Yuuri had already thrown himself into Viktor's arms. 

“Viktor,” Yuuri said, looking up and grinding against the alpha. “Please, fuck me.”

Viktor swallowed, his pupils dilating in desire. He wanted to, oh god, he wanted to. Viktor knew he shouldn't, Yuuri was something he wanted to worship. He didn't know if he had the control at the moment for it. “Ah, Yuuri, I don't think that now is the best time.” He said, voice shaking when Yuuri's hand traveled down to his crotch. 

“I've been dreaming of this moment since I first presented.” Yuuri said, sinking out of his arms and onto his knees. He grabbed the edge of the alpha’s belt, looking up at him through his eyelashes. “Then, if you won't fuck my ass, fuck my mouth?” 

Viktor's cock twitched. He looked down at the omega, whose lips currently caressed the the fabric of his pants. The image of having Yuuri wrap his plump lips around his cock sent a wave of heat through his body. Viktor nodded, Yuuri grinned in response. 

Yuuri unbuckled the alpha’s belt, shimming down his slacks to reveal his hard cock. Yuuri placed his hand on the base, leaning his mouth up to wrap his tongue around the head of his cock. Viktor stifled a gasp, running his hand down Yuuri's scalp. 

Yuuri attempted to take his entire cock in his mouth, surprising Viktor at the sudden heat surrounding him. The omega coughed around his length, choking on it. His torso jerked forward as he gagged. He pushed himself off, coughing softly. 

“Yuuri-” Viktor said, attempting to tell him he didn't need to do this. Yuuri didn't let him finish, he took his cock inside his mouth all over again. 

The image he had in his head didn't compare to the real thing. The redness in his cheeks, the tears in his eyes, the soft grip on his hips and on the hem of his pants. This man, he's so beautiful. Yuuri looked up at Viktor, those brown eyes shiny with tears. Viktor's alpha instincts roared to life as he looked down at the omega in submission. Viktor's grip on Yuuri's hair tightened. 

Yuuri bobbed his head, thrusting his head forward softly. He reared back the deep throating, and instead went to softly run his tongue over the underside of his cock. The slight teasing made Viktor's hips twitch. He wasn't going to last very long. The combination of Yuuri's aroused omegan pheromones and the sight of the omega on his knees made him weak. He could feel that slight pulse of pleasure run through abdomen. He closed his eyes, thrusting his hips up into that warm, delicious mouth. He could feel Yuuri sputter, choking on his cock. The friction caused the pleasure to overwhelm his senses. Viktor quickly pulled off of the omega, looking down at that debauched face with heated eyes. 

“Yuuri,” Viktor said, “I want to come on your face.” 

Yuuri nodded, holding his mouth open. 

“Such a…” Viktor groaned, jerking himself off in front of the omega’s face. “Good omega. On your knees for your alpha like this, good omega, my omega.” 

“Yours.” Yuuri agreed, leaning toward his cock. 

The knot in his abdomen snapped, and he came hard over Yuuri's face. The spray of his come landed on his cheeks and glasses. The omega looked absolutely wrecked, breathing hard with the alpha. Viktor came down from his high, gathering up the come across Yuuri's cheek to spread it around the omega’s lips. He opened his mouth, sucking the thumb clean. This man was going to be the death of him. 

Viktor settled on the ground in front of Yuuri, tucking his cock back into his slacks. Yuuri climbed into Viktor's lap, nuzzling the scent glands of his neck. Viktor wrapped his arms around the smaller man's waist, he returned the nuzzle with a soft kiss on the neck. 

Yuuri gasped, hiding his face in Viktor's neck, but baring his own in response. The alpha took the invitation to nip lightly, wanting to sink his teeth into the flesh, to bond this omega to him, even for a short time. 

“Do it.” 

Viktor looked up to the omega in confusion. 

“Bond with me.” Yuuri said, “I want to be yours. I don't want any other person than you. My whole life, I feel like I've been chasing you, if I can't share the ice with you, then I want to share my life with you.” Yuuri whispered into his ear, giving soft butterfly kisses against his cheeks. 

Viktor was speechless. He thought this man could not surprise him any more than he did before, but he was wrong. Viktor is not wrong often, but he is glad he was. He brought Yuuri into a soft, passionate kiss. Everything was telling him to bond with this sweet omega. Everything was telling him he had fallen hard for this sweet omega. Viktor placed his lips on the unmarked skin of his scent gland. He took the risk, knowing in his heart he wouldn't regret this decision. He sunk his teeth straight into the skin, listening to Yuuri's moans as he arched his back. A rush of pheromones entered the air as Viktor finished his bond mark on his omega. Yuuri wiggled his hips forward, pressing his erection against Viktor's thigh. 

“Alpha…” Yuuri whimpered.

“Do you want me to take care of you?” Viktor whispered hotly. 

“I want your knot, Viktor.” Yuuri begged, moving Viktor's hand down to feel his slick hole. “See? I'm so wet for you.” 

Viktor swallowed, feeling the copious amount of slick the omega is producing. He dipped a finger into his entrance, biting his lip at the tight heat. Yuuri nuzzled Viktor's scent gland, groaning softly as the finger started to move. He curved his finger, causing a sweet moan to escape the omega's lips. 

“I see you are so wet. Did sucking on my cock turn you on that much?” Viktor growled into Yuuri's ear. 

Yuuri whined, nodding his head in response. “Yes!” 

Viktor pressed two fingers against his entrance. He sunk his fingers inside, quickly thrusting against the omega's sweet spot. Yuuri moaned, muscles tensing and fingers clenching in between each thrust. He kept a steady, fast pace. The omega whimpered and moaned, writhing in Viktor's lap, and grinding on his leg. Yuuri latched his lips on Viktor's scent gland, sucking and kissing that musky patch of skin. 

“Viktor…” Yuuri said in between kisses and moans, “Can I give you a bondmark? Please?” 

Viktor slowed the pace inside Yuuri, contemplating the question. His Yuuri wanted to mark him. That thought put a rush of heat down his body. His mark was already on Yuuri, why not have one on himself? He wanted the world to see that Yuuri was his, the world should also see that Viktor's heart was his. Viktor nodded his consent to Yuuri. The omega quickly latched his teeth on the gland, sinking them into the skin. Viktor sucked in a quick breath at the pleasurable, yet slightly painful sensation. 

“Fuck- Yuuri!” 

The omega let go of the bitten skin. He kissed the irritated skin. Yuuri leaned back, facing Viktor. The alpha leaned forward to press his lips to Yuuri. He quickened his pace inside, drawing out moans against their kiss. Viktor took ahold of the omega’s cock in his other hand, jerking him off along with each thrust of his fingers. Yuuri broke the kiss to pant wildly against Viktor's lips. 

“Vik-Viktor. Please, I'm so close.” Yuuri said, his hips twitching as each wave of pleasure hits him. The knot in his abdomen getting closer to snapping as both sides of his body felt overwhelmed with pleasure. 

“Come for me, Yuuri. Be a good boy for me.” 

Yuuri's hips stuttered as he choked on his breath. He came hard, riding out his orgasm while gasping loudly against Viktor's cheek. The alpha stared at Yuuri, marveling at beautiful blush and light sweat on his skin. The omega relaxed in Viktor's arms, closing his eyes to rest against his alpha. The omega fell asleep in his arms, Viktor rubbed his back soothingly. He pressed a soft kiss to Yuuri's forehead, the omega sighed in response. 

___________________

That night was something he's thought about on countless nights in bed. Whenever he's dealing with the heat hormones, it gets him… aggravated to say at the least. It fueled the inspiration that was already waning. 

When Viktor got home, he was greeted by his wonderful poodle companion at the door. Just as Viktor pat his dog on the fluffy afro, his phone dinged in his pocket. Makkachin slobbered all over his hand as he checked his phone. It was a message from Chris. 

_Hey! Isn't that the little omega from the banquet?_

Viktor blinked, quickly unlocking his phone to check the link Chris sent him. Viktor plopped on the couch, waiting for the video to load. Viktor grinned at the video title. It was _Yuuri_. 

Yuuri was there on the screen. He was skating Viktor's routine. The expressions and movements of his body enthralled him. This was a message, from Yuuri to him. 

_Find me, coach me, bond with me!_

Oh, he will. Viktor will find Yuuri. He will coach him to bring him to his fullest potential. Viktor watched the rest of the video. He stared, determined as he watched his mate dance brilliantly across the ice. In the background, Viktor could see the English letters ‘Hasetsu Castle’ flash past Yuuri in the background. That must be where he is! Yuuri finished the routine with poise and the confidence Viktor remembered. Viktor immediately looked up the location of Hatsetsu Castle. He was going to get his mate back. 

___________________

Yuuri woke up, the heat on his veins now gone. The scent of his mother's Katsudon was in the air, creating a loud growl erupt from his chubby stomach. Yuuri sat up, his back cracking after being in bed for days. His heats have gotten milder than before, Yuuri felt safe here. He could relax and enjoy the heat and the constant horniness as a few days of fun. 

Yuuri walked out of his room, his socks sliding across the wooden floor. As Yuuri went toward the dining room, he felt a throb in his bondmark, a yearning in his heart. The omega stopped, blinking at the strange sensation that had briefly passed. Yuuri's attention was turned away from his bond to a bark at the door. It was a dog, a poodle to be exact. Yuuri had to double take, it was almost a replica of his dog Vicchan. This poodle was bigger, but still familiar. 

No way. 

The dog took off in a jump towards Yuuri, barking happily as it landed on the omega. Makkachin licked Yuuri's face, which left him tight lipped as the dog slobbered all over his skin. 

Yuuri couldn't believe it. That's Viktor Nikiforov’s dog, Makkachin! But, why was he here? Does that mean-

“Oh I see you found the dog.” Yuuri's father spoke up, “He came in with a fancy foreigner this morning. He's been outside since his owner went to the baths.” 

Foreigner? 

Yuuri took off towards the hot springs. He had to see, he had to make sure this was the person he had been dreaming of, fantasizing of. He slid through the tiled bath house to burst through the back door. With heavy pants, Yuuri looked to see the alpha his body had been craving for, relaxing in the steamy water. 

“Viktor?” Yuuri finds himself saying, “What are you doing here?”


	7. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha hey it’s been three and a half months,, sorry about that. School and work piled up but I promise I’m doing better now!! And it’s only 2K but the story is moving along. I hope You enjoy this chapter and think you for patiently waiting.

Viktor Nikiforov, world renowned figure skater and his idol, standing in front of him. Naked. Yuuri's gaze snapped upwards, determined not to look at Viktor. The man that made Yuuri’s hormones go wild, the man that Yuuri had previously been fantasizing about during his heat. Oh god, Yuuri had been thinking about this alpha fucking him every way he could think of. Yuuri couldn't face him. 

“Yuuri.” Viktor said, climbing up from the water, his perfect hair swaying as the drops glistened from his godlike body. This wasn't fair. Yuuri just came out of a heat, being exposed to an alpha like this, he could feel his body’s response. The slick started to pool against his skin as he turned hot. Viktor moved out of the water, exposing himself to the omega. 

“V-Viktor.” Yuuri stuttered out, watching as the alpha approached him with open arms. 

“Oh, Yuuri how I have missed you so!” Viktor exclaimed, embracing the omega. Yuuri tensed, eyes locked on the bondmark displayed on Viktor's neck. “I've been trying to get in touch, Yuuri.” Viktor said, voice purring against his ear. “You don't check your social media much, huh?” 

Why would Viktor get in touch with him? After the GPF, Yuuri had been avoiding his DMs in order to miss the hateful messages from random people on the internet who think they know figure skating better than him. But, Viktor had messaged him? Yuuri didn't know what to do with this information. 

“I-I haven't been on my account in a while.” Yuuri said, head fuzzy from the soft scent of soap and a musky undertone. This scent was familiar, it made something inside of him yearn for more. 

Viktor brought his hands up to cup Yuuri's face, “I've thought of you every day since the banquet. I went to Detroit and you weren't there.” Viktor's hand left his cheek and settled against the bond mark. He pressed against the bite, the sensation sent pleasurable trickles down the omega’s body. “Why did you leave?” Viktor asked, leaning closer, “Even after I agreed to coach you.” 

“Viktor.” Yuuri whimpered, hands coming up to hang onto Viktor's arms as his thumb massaged the mark. The words barely processing in his brain as his instincts compelled him to submit to his alpha. Yuuri leaned his head back, baring his neck to him, “ _Alpha_.”

Viktor's pupils dilated, licking his lips. He leaned in to press his lips against Yuuri's mouth. His lips were warm, but Yuuri tensed against the alpha. The touch gone from his bond mark and now, Yuuri's post-heat haze is clear. This left him with mixed feelings as he exhaled through his nose. He couldn't say the kiss was bad, he didn't want to. His mind was reeling at the feeling he fantasized about for years. Viktor Nikiforov was _kissing_ him. 

Yuuri couldn't stay in the moment, his heart thumped wildly in his chest. He had gained weight since the GPF, Yuuri already hated how he looked. It wasn't fair how much his body hated him in terms of weight. As an omega, it was even harder to for him to get the extra weight on his hips. Viktor was going to regret mating with a fat, useless omega like him. 

The alpha's palms slid down to Yuuri's hips, soft and plush in his grasp. The omega gasped, the fingers kneading the tender flesh. His body was still sore from his heat, and the muscles in his lower back throbbed. Yuuri broke the kiss, sighing softly as he rested his head on Viktor's naked shoulder. The alpha took advantage and peppered soft kisses on Yuuri's neck. Soft, pleasurable tingles traveled down his spine as Viktor kissed the bond mark and massaged his lower back. 

“Yuuri.” Viktor purred, “You're so cute.” The omega’s scent sweetened under the praise, Viktor breathed in, lips brushing the scent gland. “God, I missed your scent.” 

Yuuri could smell Viktor's scent unmasked by the soaps as he moved closer. It was a spicy musk intermixed with the soft smell of rain. His instincts made him want to drop to his knees and bare his neck for his alpha. He could even feel his knees start to weaken in response. Yuuri gently pulled out of Viktor's embrace, legs shaking as his face is a soft pink. 

Viktor blinked in confusion, eyes softening in hurt. Yuuri self consciously pulled on his sleeves, looking down and pushing up his glasses. “Uh, I should bring you a towel before you catch a cold, then- then we could uh discuss this… um…. thing?” Yuuri finished lamely.

Viktor's face brightened, a little heart shaped smile appeared, “That sounds wonderful!” 

Yuuri smiled shyly, and bowed his head. He turned to leave, flushing in shame at his own actions just a few moments before. Yuuri had never reacted to an alpha like that, except Viktor was his bonded. 

Viktor Nikiforov was his bonded mate. 

___________________

Viktor dried off with the provided towel. Yuuri also left him a matching green robe and pants. As he changed, he couldn't help but wonder about Yuuri's actions. Yuuri seemed almost shy and confused, but Yuuri was the one who bonded him first. He also reacted to Viktor like no other. It was intoxicating that see how fast of a mess he could make the omega. Then again, Yuuri smelled like he had just gotten out of a heat. If that's how he acted just out of it, it made Viktor's skin hot just to think about what he was like during a heat. 

___________________

Yuuri bit his lip in worry, pacing in the front room. His mind erupted in the panicked thoughts that he usually kept down. Due to this new information, Yuuri couldn’t ignore it anymore. He couldn’t believe Phichit was right about this. 

“Katsuki Yuuri!” 

He looked over to the feminine voice that called to him. Minako stood in front of the omega, smiling to herself. “So, I hear that the alpha your omega has been pining over is here right now! Yuuri, you know what this means?” She asked excitedly, grasping Yuuri by the shoulders. 

“That I can die of embarrassment?” He muttered. 

“No! Yuuri, you can make your dream come through! You can go and win the Grand Prix Final!” Minako cheered. “He came to Japan for you after he saw that video, use him to win.”

Yuuri blinked at the alpha, “You’re making it sound more manipulative than it is.” 

“This is your dream, Yuuri. If he’s any kind of alpha, he’ll help you fulfill it.” Minako said, moving her hands off of his shoulders. She snickered to herself at the side and tapped her finger on his bond mark, “He really did a number on your neck.”

Yuuri felt heat rising to his cheeks, ducking his head away from his former teacher.

“Am I interrupting something?” Viktor asked, strolling in the front room. He ran a towel over his damp silver hair and smiled playfully towards his omega. 

“N-No!” Yuuri said, averting his eyes and inching away from Minako. He turned his head towards Viktor, glancing at him shyly. “Are you hungry? What would you like to eat?”

Viktor relaxed, sliding his arms around Yuuri’s shoulder. He brought his lips close the shell of the omega’s ear. “I would like be to know Yuuri’s favorite food.” 

“Katsudon!” Yuuri shouted, a shiver running down his spine from Viktor’s soft breath. “My favorite food is Katsudon!” The omega slowly, almost hesitantly, slid out of Viktor’s arms. “I’ll go have my mother make it for you!” 

___________________

Minako stared at the other alpha before her. She knew all about Viktor Nikiforov from Yuuri incessant ramblings throughout the years, and from staying in the figure skating circles. That didn’t mean she trusted him. While she meant her earlier advice, she still worried for the young man. Yuuri’s heart was fragile, she saw after he presented just how others affected him. Luckily, Hatsetsu is a primarily beta town, with few exceptions like herself. Yuuri wouldn’t face any discrimination for being an omega here. That didn’t say anything about America. She had been overseas before, and met with the ugly stereotypes there; about Asian female alphas. She could only guess how they reacted to a young, foreign male omega. From Yuuri’s emails, it seemed he was put with other ice skaters that were either omega or beta, so Minako didn’t worry too much. Now, after Yuuri got himself bonded to an alpha he hardly knows, she can’t help to be protective. She never found a mate. She traveled around the world in her ballet troupe, content with a successful dance career. Even now, she wasn’t compelled to find one, her alpha instincts only affecting her on those she thought of like her family. Yuuri was her family, their teacher-student relationship reached more familial as she saw the boy grow up to be the talented figure skater he was. Hopefully, the one he will continue to be. 

“So, Viktor.” Minako said, motioning the other alpha to the private dining area so they could sit. “I hear you’re going to couch Yuuri.” She sat across from him, already with a drink in hand. 

“Yes, I’m going to bring him to the Grand Prix Final.” Viktor said, settling in on the cushions. He sat carefully, swallowing as if he was uncomfortable. Viktor leaned closer, his voice hushed and nervous. “Uh, could I ask you who are to him. You seem to be in a comfortable relationship and I want to know everything about Yuuri.”

“Or are you trying to see if I am a threat to your claim.” Minako said. “After all, I am an unmated alpha, one with a strong bond with the omega you want. You aren’t being subtle.” Minako smiled teasingly, “Are you possessive over _our_ sweet Yuuri?”

Viktor paused, processing what Minako just said. He scratched the back of his head and grinned sheepishly, “I guess there’s no getting past you, huh?” Viktor folded his hands into his lap, looking down and said, “I saw you with him, and I don’t know- I guess I got possessive. You touched his mark, and I don’t know I got irritated? Like it was only mine to touch.” Viktor groaned and rubbed his eyes. “I’m not usually like this, but I feel like I have no control when it comes to him.”

Minako laughed, “Don’t worry, Yuuri gets possessive too. Especially right before he’s in heat.” 

“How- Uh, what did he get so possessive over?” Viktor said, tightening his fist from under the table.

“You.” Minako said, “Or I should say your poster, he has like twenty of them in his room. His family was cleaning his room for his heat, but he wouldn’t let them take the pictures of you off the wall. That boy had it bad.”

Viktor flushed, caught off guard. He expected, maybe an old girlfriend or boyfriend but it was still over him? He smiled, his heart fluttering in his chest. Yuuri always knew how to surprise him. He wouldn’t think about the fact that Yuuri would keep posters of Viktor in his room while he had his heat, that’s something he can ponder later when he and Yuuri are alone. “I didn’t know that. I guess we all get possessive.”

Minako smiled sweetly, “I'm protective of Yuuri as well, so just that you know-” Her gaze turned cold and her voice threatening- “hurt him, and we’ll have a problem. He’s been in love with you since he was twelve. So, this better not be some fling you’re just following your instincts on, because he won’t come back from it. Like all skaters, his heart is like ice.”

Viktor didn’t respond. He no longer felt threatened from the female alpha’s presence. But he wanted to know more about Yuuri, it struck him how little he really knew about Yuuri. He was like a mystery, one Viktor has been trying to solve these past months. His dancing can create music Viktor wants to listen forever, but he wants more. He wants his hopes, and help fulfil his dreams. He wants to know everything about Yuuri. What makes him angry or annoyed? What makes him curl his toes in pleasure? What makes him laugh to the point he gets that cute crinkle in his eyes? He wants everything Yuuri has to give him and more. He’s a man starving for love, and he hopes Yuuri will give it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey got any questions or you just want to say hello? Hit me up at Tumblr at ShleyMeister.Tumblr.com


End file.
